


No logic

by fadaravena



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: "Ninguém lhe dissera que havia lógica no amor. Mesmo ele não se considerava uma pessoa da razão."





	No logic

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estava vendo uns posts antigos meus no tumblr e me deparei com esta fic que nunca tinha postado em outro lugar.   
> Eu tinha tentado escrever em inglês, originalmente, para treinar e por ser um ship bem pequeno no fandom.

Ele estivera certo de que se fosse para se apaixonar por um garoto teria que ter sido por seu melhor amigo. Eram mais próximos. Passavam mais tempo juntos. Sua companhia era a mais agradável. E ele sempre soube que arriscaria a própria vida pela segurança de Kyle.

Ninguém lhe dissera que havia lógica no amor. Mesmo ele não se considerava uma pessoa da razão. As duas lhe eram indiferentes. Ainda assim, ele tinha certeza absoluta; deveria ter sido pelo seu melhor amigo.

Semanas antes de seu aniversário de treze anos, os dias seguiram-se de maneira estranha. A rotina parecia passar cada vez mais vagarosa e distante.

E então, houve aquele momento.

Ele estava parado em frente ao armário arrumando os livros para a próxima aula, quando uma voz familiar, a que deveria tê-lo irritado, fez os pelos de sua nuca eriçarem.

— Ei! Stan! Preparado para hoje à noite? É bom que tenha bolo, hein.

Um amigável tapa no ombro o fez sobressaltar-se. O sarcasmo no tom do outro causando um frio em sua barriga. De repente sentiu a voz parada na garganta, e a resposta saiu um gaguejar rouco.

— Por que não.

Já não entendia mais coisa alguma.

No instante seguinte fechava a porta do armário e por intermináveis minutos observava num deslumbre Cartman se afastar em direção à aula de literatura americana.


End file.
